


We Have All Afternoon

by annie174



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174
Summary: Veronica likes what she sees on the beach.





	We Have All Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the glorious teaser trailer we got last week. I have no info beyond that, the rest is totally fiction... BUT if you are avoiding all previews then this contains spoilers from that 45 seconds we got last week.

Veronica Mars was observant by nature. It made her a good PI. To say she was more observant of Logan above all other humans, was fair. As she moved across the sand with Pony on leash beside her, she saw him emerging from the ocean like a freaking Greek god.

He’d been on shore leave for 2 weeks, heading back to base to work on Monday, and he had spent a lot of those 2 weeks either in their bed or on the beach, and it made his already beautiful body glow. He didn’t see her yet, he might be a skilled pilot, but he wasn’t a PI.

Veronica was not complaining, it allowed her to watch him longer and she smiled ridiculously at how girly she was being.

“Come on, Pony, let’s go visit daddy,” she encouraged the dog who was panting by her side, he perked up at ‘daddy’.

Logan was intercepted as he hit the dry sand by a few young spring breakers, asking for surfing advice if his pointing out to the break line were any indication. Surely they are too young to know who he is, but he is a hot guy in a Speedo so of course they wanted to ask about the waves.

Veronica could tell when he noticed her, his lips twitched, and his shoulders straightened.

“You went out yesterday?” Logan asked and one of the girls nodded enthusiastically, “then you should be fine, the winds have died down a bit and the swells are smaller.”

“You want to join us, maybe show us a few things?” the brunette tilted her head and Veronica almost snorted; she was what, 20?

“I am done for the day, ladies, this one here is waiting on me,” he turned and smiled at her, she shook her head with a laugh.

The two girls were deflated, but the blonde looked more moony at his words, as if his good boyfriend schtick made him more attractive. If Veronica was honest, it did. All those years of bad boy Logan did not prepare her for the hotness that was calm peaceful domestic Logan.

“Hey babe,” Veronica waved, and Pony sat obediently.

“Hey,” he winked and leaned over for a kiss.

Pony whined.

“Hey, buddy,” Logan gave the dog a solid head rub.

“Thanks for the advice,” the brunette smiled, and the two girls headed off for more available hot guys.

“Having fun?” Veronica quirked an eyebrow.

“It was no where near piano wire time, they are kids,” he blew it off and took the tee shirt she handed him as he toed in to his flip flops.

“Good day?” she asked as he took Pony’s leash and headed towards their place.

“Yeah, you?” he wrapped an arm around her, and she wriggled.

“You’ll get me wet and sandy,” she whined.

“I wasn’t aiming for sandy,” he whispered in her ear.

Veronica just purred; it had been a good 2 weeks. She let them in to their place and Pony ran for his water.

“I’m serious about the sandy, shower first,” she pushed Logan towards the bathroom.

“There is room for two,” he tried to coax her, and it was seriously tempting, his hair was sticking out funny, his end of tour growth and 2 weeks of leave giving her something to work with.

“I have to upload these pictures, be quick though,” she kissed him and ruffled his hair.

He retreated to rinse off alone and Veronica plugged her camera into her laptop and transferred the shots she wanted to the file she needed. She had been trying to work in between reconnecting with Logan and this case was pretty open and shut, or at least it was after she scaled a fence today and got the last few shots.

The sun was warm through the sheer curtains and Veronica took her coat off as she read an email standing up. Pony had found his bed in the sun and curled up after a busy day about town. She heard the water shut off and knew Logan would not bother getting dressed. In moments he was behind her.

“Well, this needs to go,” he frowned as he slipped a finger under the strap of her holster.

“Right,” she sighed and slipped the holster off, Logan took it and secured the gun in one of 2 safes they had in the house.

“Now, where was I,” he saddled up behind her, his voice soft, his skin warm and clean, his lips on her neck.

Veronica reached for the hem of her striped sweater and he joined her in helping it off over her head, her hair fluttering softly against her bare shoulders and his bare chest. Logan curled one hand around her side to her stomach pulling her back against him, his body barely covered with a towel pressing deliciously against her back.

“God, Lo,” she sighed as his lips reattached to the side of her neck, kissing and teasing tenderly.

“Love you,” he spoke against her skin and she both heard it and felt it vibrate through her.

“This way,” Veronica turned around so she could see his eyes, it was so bright and warm in the living room and she could see him, all of him as she pulled the towel off.

“Unfair,” he grumbled as he fought with her belt.

“You can do it,” she encouraged with a grin.

He bit his lip as he focused on getting the thick belt off and her pants undone, she heard him growl.

“We have all afternoon, babe,” she played with his wet hair.

“Is this a chastity belt?” he looked at her with a smirk.

“Goof,” she snorted and pushed his hands away, the belt and pants gone in seconds.

“You where this for me?” he observed her lacy black matching set; he ran a finger along the edge of one bra cup.

She nodded; her eyes locked on his.

“I like it,” Logan was a chatty lover, she enjoyed it. When she was younger it made her feel safer, more grounded to talk and now it just amused her. 

“I’m glad,” she parried back as he used his lips to kiss along her collar bone, his hands slipping under her to lift her up.

“Bed?” he asked between kisses.

“Yeah,” her answer was a breath, a whisper as his teeth scraped against her clavicle.

Logan just nodded and picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, her clothes, his towel left behind.

The bedroom was as light and airy as the living room, and Logan made no move to pull the thicker curtain over the sheers. No one could see them, and they were long past shy with each other. He pulled the sea blue sheets back with the softer blue comforter and lay her down, her pale skin and the dark lingerie popped against the tranquil sheets and Logan blew out a long slow breath.

“Heaven,” he murmured as she twisted her body slightly, curving one hip and crooking an arm, “you are so fucking gorgeous,” he grinned.

“You look pretty good yourself, Sailor,” she smiled again.

In his long memory of Veronica, he catalogues all of her smiles. She had the “I know something you don’t” smile and the “I’m adorable and I know it” smile and the “I’m eventually going to get you for this” smile – he knew that one well. This was his favorite smile of all of them though, this was true happiness.

“I’m feeling a little naked down here,” she poked him with her toe.

“Sorry, I was stunned by your smile,” he said honestly before joining her in the bed.

“You make me smile,” she said without irony.

“That’s my job,” he slipped his arms under her back and unsnapped her bra with practiced ease.

“I adore this bed,” she stretched and curled around him, her hands moving lazily over his skin.

“I am glad it grew on you,” he kissed her forehead.

The day after Logan left on his last deployment a new bed arrived and Veronica was certain it was a mistake until she read the note the delivery guy handed her.

“I’m sure the bed doesn’t feel the same without me in it, so here is a new one to comfort you in my absence. Always. Logan”

“You do make the oddest romantic gestures,” she slipped one of her legs between his, ran her foot along his calf.

“We had given that old bed a good home, but this one…” he stretched out all his limbs and wiggled his fingers and toes.

“It is very large,” she agreed, and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

“The bed,” she countered the waggle, “is very big.”

He tackled her then, kissing and nipping at her skin and she cackled.

“It’s been like 8 hours since we had sex,” he looked at his watch.

“Well, that simply will not do,” she moved to push him back and he rolled her back, kissed his way down her body.

“You did say we have all afternoon, right?” he arched an eyebrow from between her thighs and she nodded.

***555***

“Fuck, Logan,” she gasped as she collapsed against his chest.

“Is that your to do list for later?” he grinned and tried to catch his own breath.

“Later? My body is practically liquid right now,” she picked up an arm and let it flop against his stomach like a wet noodle.

“You’ll recover. I could make something to eat, it is like dinner time right,” he looked at the clock, “damn, it is almost 7:00. We’ve been in bed for like 3 hours.”

“I told you we had no timetable. Also, did you mention food?”

“Can’t sneak anything by you. Carbonara?”

“Carbs AND cheese, you do love me?” she rolled off him to encourage his plan to cook.

“We burned a few calories,” he smiled at her still flushed skin.

“I’ll come help you in a few minutes, when my legs work again,” she laughed and tracked Logan as he moved about their room, slipping on shorts and a tee shirt.

He threw her a wink and left the room. She could hear him talking to Pony. He was home. Again. Like he promised. Always.

The End


End file.
